My Immortal Remixed
by xNatarax
Summary: You've all heard of "My Immortal." You all know how badly it went down. But.. aren't you slightly interested in what it would be like, if it made sense..? Click to find out.
1. Explanation

In order to answer a couple questions you may have I am writing a brief explanation as to why I am creating a Remixed version of "My Immortal". 

First off, I know many of you readers have heard of or read My Immortal before. I've heard a lot of people calling it the most popular fan fiction on . I think it might be. Many of you find it amusing (like me), and many of you find it absolutely horrifying. Well.. Please read on.

After a friend told me about My Immortal, and gave me a link to a re-post of it, I've read up to about Chapter 18. I plan to finish reading the whole thing. However it was around Chapter 18 when I started thinking - this story is mainly famous because ALMOST nothing makes sense in it. However there is a tiny, tiny strand of sense in it, and there is actually kind of a plot. I don't want to get into a bunch of details but I'll just say there's enough there to make a proper story out of it without completely shredding it to pieces. So I got to thinking, My Immortal could also be famous if it was rewritten to make sense. I was seriously interested in seeing what it would be like if it made complete sense. Aren't you interested too?

So… rewriting it is exactly what I am going to try and do. In a bit I'll post chapter one.

***The Harry Potter series and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.***

*** 'My Immortal' and any original characters belong to Tara Gilesbie.***


	2. Chapter 1

*** Harry Potter & Characters Belong To J.K. Rowling***

***My Immortal Fan fiction & Any Original Characters Belong To Tara Gilesbie***

Hello.

My name.. Is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. It's a long name, I know - that's why you can just call me Ebony. I have long, flowing, ebony-black hair. Yes, that's how I got my name. My eyes are an ice blue. A lot of people have told me I look like Amy Lee.

I have a secret. I've never really told it to anybody. I'm a vampire. Yes, you heard correctly, a vampire. If you looked at my smile, though, it wouldn't be that obvious - my teeth are straight, not sharp like you'd expect. I have the signature pale vampire skin, though.

There's another thing you need to know about me. Eight years ago, I got a letter delivered to my doorstep, telling me I was a witch. I was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since, I've been going to Hogwarts. I'm in my seventh year now, and I'm seventeen.

If you want to put a label on me, then you can call me a Goth. I am who I am, don't try to change it. I'm really going to sound like a typical, everyday Goth girl, but I love red and black. Take the outfit I'm wearing right now for example: A black, lacy corset. A matching black leather miniskirt. I've got pink fishnet stockings on, and black combat boots. Yeah, I know what you're thinking - typical Goth girl, like I said. But hold up, I'm not even onto makeup yet. Think black eyeliner, and black lipstick. Yup, that's me.

Enough about what I look like though. My first class is starting any minute, so I need to get moving.

I walked out of my dormitory and into the hall, heading for my first class. I looked out a window. It was snowing and the sky was a dull grey. I kind of half-smiled. I like dreary days. I looked away from the window, and my smile faded. A bunch of girls stopped chattering and stared at me. They all had matching bright pink lip gloss, and each one of them was wearing the same outfit but in different eye-smarting colours. If there's anything I hate in the world, it was them - Preps. One of them scoffed at me, so I gave her the finger. She just stood there, horrified. I let out a sort of quiet "mmph" sound, which was meant to be a laugh. What a bunch of idiots. I was satisfied, for now. I continued down the hall.

"Ebony!" someone called my name from behind me. It was a boy's voice.

I turned around to find Draco Malfoy standing a couple meters away from me. Now, I don't tell just anyone this, but I have a huge crush on Draco.

"Sup Draco?" I asked, trying to keep it simple.

"Heh, nothing." He replied, somewhat shyly.

Right as I went to say something else, I heard my friends calling me - what lovely timing. "Sorry Draco, gotta go." I said, and turned to find my friends.


	3. Chapter 2

***Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.***

***My Immortal and any original characters belong to Tara Gilesbie.***

**Of course, all my friends had really wanted was to talk. I should have known, but I didn't mind all that much. The day went by as all the other days do, and soon it was time for bed.**

**The day after, I woke up and looked out the window. Snowing again. I sat up in my bed which was decorated to look like a coffin, yes a coffin. Suddenly I felt like drinking human blood. Stupid random vampire urges. Luckily I kept a vial of it somewhere under my bed. I reached under and pulled out the vial, and drank it all. **

**I smoothed out the bed sheet, which was a hot pink with lace on the ends. Then I pulled up the cover, which was a pure black. I went to my suitcase to decide what I was wearing. I had a lot of choice. I decided on a black leather dress, black fishnets and my black combat boots. I put on some black eyeliner and black lipstick, just like yesterday. To top it off I chose a pentagram necklace, and four pairs of earrings. Yeah, lots of earrings I know - heh, just the way I like it. I put my hair in a messy bun, picked up my wand, and walked out of the girls dormitory.**

**By the way, I'm in Slytherin. Yeah, maybe it was obvious, maybe not. But it doesn't matter, you know now.**

**My friend, Willow, was sitting on the sofa in the common room, half asleep. "Willow." I said, and she kinda jumped up. Her forest-green eyes opened slowly, and she ran a hand through her raven-black hair with pink streaks. "Nice shirt." I said. She had a Marilyn Manson t-shirt on, along with a black mini and black fishnets. Yeah, we both wore pretty much the same things. **

**She got up. "I saw you talking to Draco yesterday!" she exclaimed.**

"**Yeah, so?" I replied. I'd never told her I had a crush on him because it isn't all that important. I think she knows, though.**

"**You like him, don't you?" she asked, reading my mind.**

"**No, I don't!!" I retaliated, defending myself.**

"**Yeah, suuuure." she replied. Just as she said that, Draco walked up behind us.**

"**Hi." he said simply.**

"**Hey." I replied.**

"**Guess what?" he asked mysteriously.**

"**What?" I asked, wanting to know.**

"**I didn't think it would ever happen but Good Charlotte is actually playing a concert right in Hogsmeade."**

**Good Charlotte? Here? In Hogsmeade? "Are you fucking serious or is this some bullshit?" I asked. I loved Good Charlotte, but it didn't seem like he was telling the truth.**

"**I'm serious. And I want you to go with me." Draco said.**

**I gasped - Draco wanted to take ME to a Good Charlotte concert!**


	4. Chapter 3

***Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.***

***My Immortal and any original characters belong to Tara Gilesbie.***

***The Lyrics in this fan fiction belong to Good Charlotte.***

**It's an hour until Draco picks me up for the concert. I can't wait! I've even straightened my hair and used a bit of gel to put some spikes in it. I decided to wear a black leather minidress and some black lace-up boots. I feel a little depressed right now, maybe this date won't go exactly as planned. I listened to some Good Charlotte even though we'd be going to their concert in… less than 15 minutes from now.**

**To use up the last few minutes I pained my nails black and put on some black eyeliner and lipstick. I was ready. And just in time, too, because Draco was outside waiting by his black Mercedes-Benz. **

"**Hi Draco." I said, still somewhat depressed.**

"**Hey." he said. "Let's go." We both got into his flying car, and he flew us to Hogsmeade for the concert. **

**At the concert we listened to Good Charlotte, Marilyn Manson and Simple Plan all night. It wasn't a big deal really but we smoked a couple cigarettes too. **

"**Joel is so hot." I said. Draco just looked at me, and kind of got depressed.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked. Then I realized what I had said. "Don't be upset, I like you way more!" I said.**

"**Really?" Draco asked, sounding surprised. **

"**Yeah." I replied. "I don't even know Joel, I just listen to his music is all. Plus, he's going out with a prep.." I said, sounding disgusted.**

**Draco and I had a really great time. After the concert we got Joel's autograph and took some pictures with him. It was great. We went and bought a couple concert t-shirts too. We got back into Draco's car, and I buckled the seatbelt, waiting for him to drive back to Hogwarts.**

**But he didn't head in that direction.. Instead, he drove straight for the Forbidden Forest.**


End file.
